Spirited Advice
by KarToon12
Summary: Owen is worried about the government's involvement with Jurassic World and what will be the ultimate fate of his raptor squad...until a mysterious visitor gives him a piece of advice.


**Note before diving into this: this was written back when "Jurassic World" came out. I found this old file on my computer and decided to finally post it, now that "Fallen Kingdom" has released. This takes place directly before the events of the first JW film.**

.

.

.

.

.

Owen burst into his caravan in a huff-slamming the door behind him. Hoskins was at his throat again-insisting that the raptor squad (as Owen liked to call them) should be prepped for military use. Said raptor trainer refused, and the argument got heated enough that they had to be separated, to which Owen stormed off; not wanting to do something he regretted. Wouldn't Hoskins ever understand how bad of an idea that was? Or was he just as naive as seemingly everyone else around here; thinking they had these creatures under control? He had half a mind to throw Hoskins in with the raptor squad and see just how much they'd "obey" him.

...he also had half a mind to up and quit this nut house. Get out while the getting was good before shit really hit the fan.

...but he also knew that meant leaving Blue...and Charlie, and Delta, and Echo...there was no way they would listen to anyone else...they barely listened to him as is...images of them eating someone (hopefully Hoskins) and then being locked up forever (or worse, put down)-flashed across his mind's eye, and he felt sick to his stomach. The raptors didn't ask to be created; an animal couldn't be blamed for acting like an animal. They didn't deserve such a fate. Not after everything they'd been through...

He flopped down at the kitchen counter and sighed. He REALLY needed some advice...and a drink.

"You're not just gonna' give up, are ya'?"

Owen swiveled at the voice and was startled to see someone sitting on the far side of the room. It was dusk when he came home, so he hadn't bothered to turn any lights on just yet-causing there to be various long shadows cast throughout the house. Somebody was sitting in the arm chair in his little den of sorts-a person he hadn't even noticed when he walked in. Whoever it was, their entire top half was hidden in the darkness; the only thing poking into the light was a pair of legs and hiking boots that had seen better days. There was no time for Owen to run and get his gun he had hidden under his mattress...so instead, he chanced on slowly reaching over and clicking on the nearest lamp in his reach.

As soon as the light engulfed the room, Owen was met with the sight of a man casually reclining in his arm chair as if he lived there. He didn't look too out of place from the other park workers; dressed up as if he were going on a jungle safari, with khaki shorts, a white T-shirt, and a brown vest; a half-upturned ranger hat adorning his head. However, his most striking feature was his piercing blue eyes-a gaze that seemed to contemplate Owen for a moment, like he wasn't just looking at the trainer's appearance, but into his very soul. The mystery man took a hearty sip of a beer he no doubt swiped from the fridge, and flashed an "honestly, I'm not here to murder you, but I could if I wanted to" smirk.

Owen raised a brow-still unnerved at this weird intruder in his house, "Uh...hi? And YOU are?"

The man didn't answer. Instead, he finished the beer and peered down the bottle, as if he were searching for treasure inside, "Is this really the best they give you blokes here? Such a shame."

The raptor trainer took note of the guy's slight English accent...or was it Australian? He got the two mixed up sometimes. In any case, he rolled his eyes, "Look, if you're with Hoskins, you can take a hike."

"Hoskins? Pffft..." the man shook his head, disgusted, "I'd rather be mauled by a raptor than have to associate with HIM."

Owen smirked in spite of himself. He liked this guy already. He didn't take his eyes off his "visitor" as he slid over to the fridge to get a beer for himself, but for the most part, he relaxed. As he did, the man kept talking, "No, I'm just passing through. I used to work here years ago...thought I'd visit my old stomping grounds for a bit."

Satisfied that the guy wasn't going to try anything funny, Owen pulled up a chair and flipped it backwards so he could lean his arms on the back rest. In turn, the mysterious guest took off his hat and used it to fan himself against the summer heat. Now that the raptor trainer had a better look at the guy, he could see the man was a bit older than him, but not too old; probably late 30s, or somewhere in his 40s at the most. His brown hair was thinning just a bit on top, but for the most part, he looked pretty good and in shape for his age.

Realizing there was a silence, Owen took a sip of his drink, "So, what brings you to my secret lair?" He didn't bother to ask the guy how he got in. Between Hoskins and Claire, all kinds of workers passed by his bungalow at least once a day. Still didn't make this guy's entrance any less weird, but if he kept the conversation casual, maybe the guy would eventually tell him. He really didn't feel like fighting again-not after today.

"Well, let's just say I AM here because of Hoskins...but not for the reasons you're thinking", the mystery man's eyes flashed concern, "I happened to catch a little of that shouting match you had today...just wanted to see if you were alright."

Owen stared down his beer bottle and swished the liquid around; scoffing, "Not really, no."

"I've dealt with men like him before..." the ranger's eyes narrowed in disgust, "...blind ambition like that can be frightening."

Owen shook his head, "Nobody here seems to get it. It doesn't matter if these dinosaurs came from a test tube-they're still living animals that should be treated like anything else. I don't want them sent out into a war zone...I've seen enough of that as is. The world's crappy enough; we don't need to throw raptors into the mix...but no-nothing's ever good enough. They don't see the forces they're dealing with; just numbers on a page."

He took another swig of his drink; letting his pent up anger loose, "No wait-I take that back. They DO see the forces they're dealing with...but they think they can control it. They think they can wave a magic wand and make a T-rex do a dance for them. I don't think anyone here really knows what they're doing...hell, I sometimes wonder if I know what I'm doing."

The trainer sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The entire time, his guest sat quietly and let him rant; watching him with a curious eye. When a pause finally came, the ranger cocked his head and asked rather simply, "Why did you take this job?"

Owen actually had to think for a minute. He hadn't been asked that question since the time he was first interviewed, and that was ages ago. But eventually, the answer came to him, "...I served in the Navy before coming here...and I guess I got tired of all the killing. I wanted something different." His gaze took on a faraway look as he thought back, "So when they offered me a job training animals, I jumped on it. I thought...finally, a place that was CREATING life, and not destroying it...least, I thought so, anyway."

"You wanted a new challenge", the man spoke like it was a statement; not a question.

Owen nodded, "And I got one, alright."

"I know the feeling", his guest muttered.

The trainer let out a puff of air, "Well...as hard as the days can get...I can't not like the raptor squad."

"Raptor squad?" the ranger raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh yeah...couple of the guys came up with that..." Owen chuckled, then got lost in his memories again, "...but that's what they are...I've been their daddy since they hatched from their eggs-I was there...I held each one of them...named each one of them...watched them grow up." He held out his hands as if he were holding the eggs right there, "...they're like my family."

"Really now?" the man perked up with interest.

"Sorry if that sounds corny", Owen blushed.

The ranger shook his head, "Not at all."

The ex-Navy man felt he needed to explain better, "You see, raptors are easy...they hunt, and bite, and try to eat you. People are much harder...sometimes, they pretend to be your friend first."

There came a pause as his guest looked like he had a whole story to tell in response to that statement. But instead, he settled with a simple, "...indeed."

There was another odd silence...and then the mystery man fixed Owen with a peculiar stare, "Do you ever think about when that day might come that they don't see you as the alpha anymore?"

The trainer gave him a questioning glance, to which the guy continued, "Let's just say I know a few things about animals myself."

Owen thought long and hard about how to properly word his answer. It was something he never really liked to think about, and to hear someone clearly state his hidden fears was more than jarring. But finally, he muttered, "...it's on my mind every time I walk into that pen. Every day, they get stronger...and smarter...I can see it in their eyes..." Images of the raptors staring him down; listening, but still holding their heads high with an air of creeping defiance came to his mind's eye, before he sighed, "...and then they do what I tell them, and I give them their reward, and I think-well...today's not that day, I guess. I take life one day at a time; try to, anyway." He slumped in the chair, "That's all any of us can do, really. And every day I survive, I say-well...I guess it wasn't my time yet."

His visitor nodded as if he understood completely, "They're very clever girls, aren't they?"

Owen couldn't help but smirk, "...the best."

After a short beat, the ranger said matter-of-factly, "Fight for them, then."

Owen glanced up as his guest rambled, "You've got a good head on your shoulders; more than I can say for the other ankle biters around here. You've been with these creatures; you know what they can do. This goes beyond just protecting your pack, but perhaps even this entire park, who has the gall to think they can completely control nature. Don't let them make the same mistake the FIRST team did."

He was staring at Owen with such an intensity, that the raptor trainer was taken aback, "You really think they'll listen to me?"

"Maybe...maybe not..." the ranger spoke with full commitment, "...but they've already peeked in Pandora's Box...you can keep them from opening it all the way...because if YOU won't stand and fight, who will?"

Owen contemplated the man's advice. Quitting is what Hoskins was probably hoping for. If he couldn't convince Owen, he'd just find someone else to say 'yes' to his stupid plan for using dinosaurs as weapons. The raptor squad imprinted on Owen-there was no way they'd take to anyone else. Leaving now would be like abandoning a child. He just couldn't do it. They deserved better than what Hoskins had in store for them.

That settled it, then. He would stay.

At long last, Owen gave his guest a smirk and offered his hand, "Thanks, man."

The ranger took the friendly shake, "Welcome."

The raptor trainer chuckled, "So, what job did YOU used to have? Motivational speaker?"

The mystery man smiled, "Close. Game warden."

"No way", Owen lit up with surprise, "Betcha' got some stories there."

The ranger flashed those knowing, steel blue eyes again, "Oh yes..."

"Well, I'll get us some more drinks, then", Owen got up from his seat and made a beeline for the fridge-happy to finally have some decent company. He was certain he had some vodka somewhere.

As he began rooting through the shelves of the icebox, he heard his new friend call over his shoulder, "I won't lie, I'm a bit jealous-of you and your squad, I mean. It may not be the smoothest combination, but you certainly have something special going on...try to hold onto that connection...it just may save your life."

"I hope so..." Owen answered, before realizing something, "...oh, by the way, I never got your...name?"

But when he turned around, he stopped short. His guest had completely disappeared.

The raptor trainer searched all around, even the perimeter outside...but there was no trace of anyone-save for the empty bottle on the coffee table. How did the guy just leave like that without a sound? And why?

As soon as Owen came back in, he made sure to lock the door. He didn't drink any more that night...but he DID log on to his laptop before bed, and started skimming through the park's archives. He told himself it was to better understand the history of this place...and to research the raptor squad and their creation...

...but what came out of his mouth was, "Okay, buddy...just who the hell ARE you?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So back when the first "Jurassic World" movie came out, a friend and I swapped many RP's and other stories back and forth. Now that "Fallen Kingdom" has come out, I decided it was time to finally dust off these old files that've been sitting on my hard drive and post some of these drabbles. You could sort of see this as a companion piece to my other story, "The Stuff of Nightmares."**

 **So who was the mysterious ghost? I think I dropped some strong enough hints...;)**


End file.
